


Prince and Crying Little Doves

by AdultOrphan



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6617965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdultOrphan/pseuds/AdultOrphan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm just feeling all Purple Rain today. Love you Prince Rogers Nelson. Rest in Heaven.</p><p>Totally crack fiction drabbles, tied loosely to Prince titles, lyrics and quotes.</p><p>Song lyrics and Prince quotes in bold.</p><p>All credit goes to GRRM and Prince. I am nothing in this but a follower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prince and Crying Little Doves

**Author's Note:**

> When Doves Cry
> 
> By Prince
> 
> Dig if you will the picture  
> Of you and I engaged in a kiss  
> The sweat of your body covers me  
> Can you my darling  
> Can you picture this?
> 
> Dream of you can a courtyard  
> An ocean of violets in bloom  
> Animals strike curious poses  
> They feel the heat  
> The heat between me and you
> 
> How can you just leave me standing?  
> Alone in a world that's so cold? (So cold)  
> Maybe I'm just too demanding  
> Maybe I'm just like my father, too bold  
> Maybe you're just like my mother  
> She's never satisfied (She's never satisfied)  
> Why do we scream at each other  
> This is what it sounds like  
> When doves cry
> 
> Touch if you will my stomach  
> Feel how it trembles inside  
> You've got the butterflies all tied up  
> Don't make me chase you  
> Even doves have pride...
> 
> When doves cry  
> When doves cry (Doves cry, doves cry)  
> When doves cry (Doves cry, doves cry)
> 
> Don't Cry (Don't Cry)
> 
> When doves cry  
> When doves cry  
> When doves cry
> 
> When Doves cry (Doves cry, doves cry, doves cry)  
> Don't cry  
> Darling don't cry  
> Don't cry  
> Don't cry  
> Don't don't cry 
> 
> Songwriters: PRINCE ROGERS NELSON

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince meets Sansan in the godswood of the Red Keep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first ever live ballet was the Joffrey Ballet dancing to all Prince Music in the late 90s. I cried. Prince goes with everything.
> 
> A special thanks to pinkolifant who found one of the few Prince videos not scrubbed by Prince's people (yet).
> 
> http://www.mojvideo.com/video-prince-when-doves-cry/63806cee6342494500af

Sandor is in the godswood of the Red Keep, stooping down over the small pool dipping his handkerchief into the waters. He wrung that handkerchief out over his head and it wetted his hair and his tunic. Sansa silently entered the godswood and was surprised she was not alone, and more surprised that her cohabitant was The Hound. She watch him there, the interplay of muscles and sinew as he balanced there like a shadow cat ready to pounce. Did anyone ever get to appreciate him in an unguarded moment, his back exposed. She remembers her dreams of late, but did not know the meaning. The image **Of you and I engaged in a kiss. The sweat of your body covers me** flashed through her mind.

"What's wrong with you girl. Why are you looking at me like that."

"Like what?"

"I'm not sure I even have words for it, little bird. I'll leave you to your northern gods. I was just taking advantage of the shade and cool water."

"I had a **Dream of you can a courtyard. An ocean of violets in bloom. Animals strike curious poses...** She keeps the rest of the dream to herself, **They feel the heat. The heat between me and you.** Her cheeks heat up and she is at a loss for words. His eyes narrow on her. He dips his handkerchief into the pool again and stands to his full height. He walks purposefully to her and holds the cool cloth to her left cheek. She looks him in the eyes without him demanding it. He moves the coolness to her other check. She leans into his soothing touch and her eyes close. He moves the cloth to the back of her neck and removes his hand. Her eye open to catch him leaving.

She squeaks out, **How can you just leave me standing? Alone in a world that's so cold?**

He stops and turns on her, **So cold**? The late summer heat is suffocating. Don't stay in the sun too long, little bird."

"Please my lord, do not leave. **Maybe I'm just too demanding.**

"You want me to stay. **Maybe I'm just like my father, too bold**. I'll stay a bit **Maybe you're just like my mother.** "

" **She's never satisfied?** "

"I was so young when she died I scarcely remember her, save for her sweetness. Your sweetness, despite being surrounded by hate, reminds me of her."

"Do I remind you of her in any other ways?"

"You're both tall. Do you want to tell me more of your dream?"

Her eyes tear up, "It was that day. The day at Baelor's Sept. The sound of people screaming for my father's blood. **Why do we scream at each other. This is what it sounds like... When doves cry.** '

" **When doves cry** , little bird?"

"Doves mean peace. Therefore, when they cry it means war. That day the crowd was screaming, then all I heard was the sound of my own screams; then I was drowned out by the sound of the doves crying. One was covered in blood and it dripped on me." Her tears started to fall in earnest. He sat on the ground under the heart tree. He pulled he down next to him and wiped away her tears with the handkerchief from her neck.

"When was I in a courtyard in bloom?"

"Oh, that. Um... You covered me with your cloak to shield me from the blood."

"In this courtyard of bleeding flowers?"

"Well, none were bleeding, just the dove."

"It's a good thing that in this heat I don't have my cloak to give you. Under this tree it would mean we were married by your old gods."

She looks at him hopefully. She refuses to tell him that she then demanded a kiss in her dream. She wanted to ask for a kiss even now. **Touch if you will my stomach. Feel how it trembles inside. You've got the butterflies all tied up. Don't make me chase you. Even doves have pride.** A fresh, single tear fell down her cheek.

**When doves cry**

**When doves cry (Doves cry, doves cry)**

**When doves cry (Doves cry, doves cry)**

**Darling don't cry**

**"Don't cry** little bird **."**

**Don't cry**

**Don't, don't cry**

**Author's Note:**

> Prince is/was so private that you cannot even find a video of 'When Doves Cry' on YouTube. Where they exist, the music has been removed. That is so Prince.
> 
> If his estate ever releases them, I will add the related videos.


End file.
